Reliving Paradise
by Captain Missy
Summary: Relia Scarlett tells her tale about her time of 'The Courier'. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: This Is A Way To Start

Ahead note: The view is _after_ the events of New Vegas, just to avoid any confusion.

* * *

><p>Human emotion should never be controlled. It should never be tampered with. You can't control it, and tampering with it brings bad vibes. My life was never the prettiest, and now it might never be pretty ever.<p>

I guess I should explain myself really. As you are reading this, and you have no idea what gender, race, looks, or anything really about me. You're giving me an appearance from whatever first came to mind. You might be thinking I have the body of a god, or maybe the fattest person on the planet. I could be a female, male, maybe even a trans. So in order to stop this confusion within your head. I'll tell you a little bit about myself. This paragraph was irrelevant but I wanted to write it anyways.

My name is Relia Scarlett, yes that is my true name. Right now I am twenty-four years of age. I should give you a physical description of myself, but then this story will seem odd. So I'll give you one of myself before my accident. Standing at five feet ten inches, I was tall, and due to the fact of me running so much, I was very skinny. Weighing at one hundred and thirty four pounds. Despite this height and weight combo, I was in no matters clumsy. I had perfect control of my body, and could easily become silent.

However, that is all now changed. Due to an accident, which I will get to in the future. My life is not pretty. No motivation to do anything. No longer trusting myself with anything. I have an injury on my arm that is annoying and often gets in the way.

You know what? I don't even know you, but I like you. You're reading all the way up to here, so I'll tell you about my life before any conflict started. Before I picked up that damn courier job.

Before I moved into Nevada, I lived in California. I know, most people come from California to Nevada. I am one of those people, searching to adventure and money. And I sure as hell found adventure, not really money. Anyways, I lived in California with my family. My family was not the smallest family, but not the biggest. Still not average though. We all lived under one roof, my parents, my grandma, twin brother, and my younger set of triplets. All boys. I was the only girl in the family, except for my grandma and mom. We had an average life. Dad was the sheriff in town; mom was in charge of the only hospital in town (probably for the next few towns). Our grandma watched over us mostly. It was a town by the coast. Lovely place it was. The townsfolk were nice; I had a best friend that stuck with me, hell we even went to Nevada with each other. Sadly though, everything must come to an end, whether they are good or bad.

Before I start this sad, but also exciting tale about my best friend and I's departure, let me describe him for you. His name was Scott Free, his parents were real jokesters. Actually his dad used to be a professional comedian, till the place he worked at fired him and he found Scott's mom, anyways back to the point. Scott was super tall, standing at six feet by the time he was fifteen, not to mention he was a runner thus was very skinny, and so his nickname was Skeleton Man. He always shaved his head into a buzz cut, could not stand having a lot of hair on his head, which was sad he had brilliant blonde hair. Once when we were young, he got into an accident with a gecko, and has a rather large scar on the left side of his face. Oh and don't get me started on his blue eyes. We were two peas in a pod. The best of friends, we always got in trouble, 'course funny thing was we hardly ever got away 'scot-free'.

Now back to the main story, it was the night of my eighteenth birthday. I had no party, just me and Scott hanging out on my back porch, we had a couple of sarsaparillas and talked about plans of our journey to Nevada, he had been eighteen so we had no worries on his age. Our plan was to go leave in about a year, and own a little store or something. We figured the plan would evolve once we got there. The problem was though; we didn't plan on leaving the night of my birthday.

Everyone in town had a gun, or had knowledge on how to use one. It was standard nowadays. So when Scott and I heard gunshots from in front of my house, we panicked. We didn't know how many people could be out there, nor did we know what was going on. We climbed off the deck and crept around the house, looking through the window we saw several people. They all looked like goons. I hid down lower, not that I wanted to, Scott had to hold me down. He gasped as he looked through the window, and then quickly went back. He told me my dad and my mom was dead. I panicked, my dad was the sheriff. These were goons looking for my family. Before we could react we heard a bottle shatter, a man yelled 'RUN!' and by instinct we ran, before I knew it. My house burst into flames. I tried to run back to the house, panicking with tears streaming down my face. The goons heard us, and Scott had to grab me before we got shot. We both ran. Ran for the nearest town. I knew if I went back to town, the goons would come for me, and Scott knew that too. We decided we were going to Nevada at that moment.

The journey to Nevada wasn't exciting really. The roads were patrolled by Legion and NCR. So we had no problems. By the time we were nineteen, we had a house and okay jobs. The shack (it was literally a shack) was located in Goodsprings. Word came that Nash at the Mojave Express in Primm had a courier job available. So I took it up right away, needing the extra caps. With the luck I had, the job was not going to be a wonderful cup of sarsaparilla.

* * *

><p>Note: This is my very first published fanfiction. So I'm still a bit of a n00b. I have dozens of fanfics I've written but never published. Also Scott is not a canon character, so don't go hunting down on more information for him. I'm editing the second chapter, and its shorter than the first.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers In The Night

You know how most days are. Normal, you start up normal. You do your normal routine etc. Well that's how my life-changing day began. I had woken up at three. I was going to travel at dark, it was easier and faster. Not to mention the heat in the Mojave was killer, so it was much cooler at night. Scott was already home, he worked at the Goodsprings General Store, Chet gave him minimum wage, which is good but not enough to move somewhere else in a decent house not a shack

I laid around the house, reading an old comic book. Scott was cleaning around the house, he was quite fussy about the dirt. Acting like the typical gay man.

Yes Scott was gay, I didn't know whether that was the worst thing in my life or the best. It was good because he cleaned all the time and was an excellent cook. But it was the worst because he was very fussy and I wasn't. Plus I hated those moments when I'd be the horniest person in the world, and you have an extremely attractive man with you who prefers something down below and something up his ass.

"Is that all you're going to do until you leave?" Scott asked breaking my concentration.  
>"What do you expect me to do? Have sex one last time?"<p>

"Someone is horny. I meant clean up around here or do something productive enough."  
>"A girl can wish can't she? And I'm reading. That should count for something."<p>

"That's a comic book Rey."

Rey was a nickname he gave me, since he didn't want to call me Relia.

I rolled my eyes and got up, checking all of my supplies. Looking at the map to make sure I knew which routes to take. Scott hummed to himself and smiled. I knew he had thought he won. I checked the clock, it read six pm and I groaned, not wanting to have to start walking a great distance, but I looked out the window anyways. It looked dark enough outside so I grabbed my back and the map.

"Smell ya later Scott."  
>"Bye Rey. See you in a couple days."<p>

Being a Courier, my job was to get to New Vegas, so that was gunna take a few days. I said goodbye to Scott and headed on my way. As I walked down the road, something didn't feel right, I felt as though I was being watched. It was too late by the time I looked behind me. Next thing I knew some Great Khan goons and a guy in an ugly checkered suit had me knocked out. When I opened my eyes, I was in the Goodsprings cemetery. My hands bound together, when I looked up the guy in the suit was smoking a cigarette, the other goons waiting for him to give orders.

"Well look who woke up." The one with a mohawk told the guy in charge, who was clearly taking his time, which I didn't mind.

"Will you just do it already?" One of the goons asked, clearly anxious and wanting to get moving.

"Maybe Khans kill people without lookin' at them in the face, but I ain't a fink dig?" He reached into his pocket a pulled out a chip, the chip that I was delivering. "You made your last delivery kid. Sorry you got twisted up in this scene." He then pulled a gun out of his suit, my first thought was 'how could he hold that much in a suit?' then I realized. He was going to kill me.

"Where your kneeling it must seem like an eighteen karat run of bad luck." He pointed the gun at me.

The minute I looked into the gun, my whole life flashed before my eyes. Everything. Then I remembered a quote Scott once told me.

_War never changes._

"Truth is. The game was rigged from the start."

I heard a loud bang, and then everything blacked out.

When I finally woke up, I noticed I was in Doc Mitchell's house. My eyesight was still fuzzy from waking up and I had a headache. Doc Mitchell noticed I had woke up, and went next to me.

"Whoa take it easy there. You had a pretty bad injury right there."

"Injury? What happened?" I could remember much about the incident.

"You got shot in the head a week back. You've been asleep since. Well after a surgery like that I'd expect you to."

"Whoa. Um does Scott know?"

"You're boyfr-"

"We're not dating. Scott is gay. Anyways continue."

"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't mean to offend. Oh yes, he and Victor found you in a grave up in the cemetery."

At that moment I remembered what had happened.

"Thank you Doc. Can I have my stuff please. I need to get going." I had a plan in mind, and needed to get started on it.

"Now hold on a minute. I know what you want to do. So here, I have a Pip boy that I don't use anymore. Take it." He handed me the strange device, and I put it on my wrist.

"Thank you again Doc. I'll be going now."  
>"Don't get hurt again."<br>"I won't." With that I got up and left, I headed to my home. Where I found Scott on the couch, reading his knee bouncing up and down. When he saw me he gave me a panicked look, his glasses he wore almost falling off his face. He then got up and gave me a hug.

"You're okay! I thought you were going to die! Don't ever do anything stupid ever again. Look we'll get you a job at the Saloon. Oh my god Rey I'm never letting you out of my sight! You scared the living daylight out of me! What happened? Are you okay? Wait you-" He had been very terrified, every word melting into a blur, the whole time he hugged me tight.

"Scott relax. I'm not staying long just getting som-"  
>"Oh no! I am going wherever you are going! You are not allowed out of my sight!"<p>

"This is per-"  
>"I know you're going to kill the guy. I want in."<br>"Geez. Mind reader."  
>"I try. Now tell me what happened."<br>I told him everything, from leaving to waking up. He laughed after and shook his head, I was puzzled why but before I could ask he grabbed his stuff and supplies and walked outside.

"I'm guessing Primm first?" Scott said as he pointed in the direction of the other town.

"Yep. Gotta ask Nash a couple questions and let him know about the package."

"Well we better be on our way then!"  
>"You know there's Powder Gangers and convicts in that town? And on the way there."<p>

"I know."  
>"They have dynamite. Lots of dynamite."<br>"I'm good with a gun."  
>"Dynamite."<p>

"Gun."

I shook my head, "Fine. When you lose an arm don't come crying to me about the pain." And with that we started walking down the road towards Primm.

* * *

><p>It took me forever to do the Benny scene! I had to watch a video over and over again because I wanted to get it perfect! New chapters will be take longer to be written now. The first two were chapters I've had written for about 2 weeks. And just got around to editing them these past couple of days. So nw chapter will be out in a week or twoish.<p> 


End file.
